Ron Stoppable: So The Time Drama
by junejuly305
Summary: Story where A future Ron helps out Ron wake up to the problems in his life. (Bad description) Starts as alternative if Kim didn't believe Ron about the Diablos being dangerous and Ron has been hiding a big secret that he never told anyone! (Under Constant Edits. Fic Might improve as reviews comes in.)
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Go we will hold them off." A tall blond teenaged girl said lighting up her arm in plasma. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that fit her snug.

"Yeah Dad! Go save the day again!" A smaller boy with raven hair said channeling his inner ape power into a baby blue tint around his body. The boy wore a red shirt and cargo jeans.

"Ok you two be good." The man said to his kids. His short blond hair was fluffing and his body was bulky and a keyhole tattoo on his neck with a line through it he wore an black shirt with black pants. He ran to his bike and activated the time accelerator mode on it. "For my kids and for my wife!" He bravely shouts as he speeds up before flashing out of time riding backwards on the time stream.

"I'm telling you Kim they are evil. Think about it. With Bueno Nacho, he can manufacture and sell bombs inside of toys that no one would think of and use them to take over the world!" This came from Ron Stoppable age 17 currently at sophomore prom talking to his best friend since pre-k Kim Possible and her date Eric.

"That makes no sense. Bombs in kid's toys? Someone would have found it by now. Now if you don't mind we have a date." Eric said looking fine in his tuxedo.

"Kim will believe me right Kim?" Ron said turning to her. Then he saw her look of disbelief. "You don't believe me either do you?" Ron said.

"Ron…" Kim looked at him sadly.

"Kim, you have to believe me." Ron said loudly starting to attract attention. "Why on earth would I make up such a story or have the creativity for such a tale?"

"Ron maybe you should go. You are causing a scene." Eric said putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Ron tonight is my night to finally show up Bonnie and enjoy Prom," Kim said getting angry. "Now you have to come in with some crazy scheme that doesn't sound like any of our villains. And I've wanted to enjoy this night so for once." Kim pauses to take a deep breath. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kim shouted getting the attention of everyone. "I AM SICK OF YOUR PETTY JELLOUSY OF ERIC AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING UP LIES JUST TO BREAK UP OUR DATE."

"Kim do you honestly think I would make it up?" Ron asked sadly.

"YES, RON I DO!" Kim screamed.

"Fine than! From this point on Ron Stoppable quits Team Possible. Its time I get credit for the work I do. For example, Camp Wannaweep where you stole all the credit from me." Ron shouted back to the crowd's shock. Even Kim was shocked that Ron was done with helping her.

"Let's just enjoy the night." Eric said getting Kim's attention back on the dance.

"Yeah your right." Kim said smiling at her date taking his hand and walking back to the dance floor.

With Ron

"Well we knew she would do that isn't that right Rufus?" Ron said walking to his Fearless Ferret scooter. Hitting the red button transforming it into a GSX-R1000 black and green with a few extra modifications added like a built-in communicator.

"Uh huh." Rufus said. Ron hit the screen. The screen flicked alive as a Wade came up on the screen.

"Wade she didn't believe us so we are going solo." Ron said putting on his helmet.

"Well what did you tell her?" Wade asked. "Did you tell her about the future you, because I didn't believe it either till I saw him."

"No, I told her about the more important thing the Diablos being a part of Drakken's plan. Don't forget to cloak your house Wade." Ron said turning on the helmet.

"Cloak is active and mine is sent down to the trash shoot." Wade said smiling.

"Oh, ya I quit team Possible. This mission will be the first of Team Stop 'n' Load." Ron said switching from the bike mount screen to the helmet.

"I figured you would do that. I already told the Possible family to get rid of theirs and activate the shield. So, keep your head in the game and you will be good." Wade said taking a drink from his pop. "I'm going to go over the photos future you sent me." Wade said turning to a different screen.

"Thanks Wade for the faith." Ron said smiling as he took off from the high school feeling the key on his necklace pulling his neck down

"No problem Ron." Wade said cutting off the connection.

With Wade

The key. A device Wade built in the future to unlock one of Ron's powers that future Kim shut down and prevented its ability to work on future Ron by messing with the ink on his neck messing up the lock tattoo and the key not being able to work. He still had no clue what powers this key would unlock in his friend.

The future that the older Ron came from honestly scared Wade and he was willing to do anything to stop that bad of an ending. Even if it meant leaving his house.

Although the future pictures of Ron and his wife were nice to look at. Photos of the colony that they lived at after the world had been taken over. Group photos that he, wade was in. Ron's kids, as weird as that sounds, looks happy and looking at his own he was too. But there was a big-time difference between the happy photos and the time that future Ron came from. Wade couldn't help but think something went down to cause such a change in events to save the world.

He already sent Ron the gun he will need to stop Drakken once his toys activated. So, his job was going to be what he does best. Record history and help save the day.

With Future Ron

I slip into the darkness. For it was once my ally. Mine used to be golden. Now it is lightened for its new chance to awaken in the younger me. I will watch here at the prom I never got to enjoy and still won't. I look at the photo of my kids to remind me of what I'm fighting for and I look at the one of my wife and smiled.

Author Note: So this story will start at STD and will have the future elements of SIT. There will also be a secret of Ron's past before he met Kim that was locked away from him that comes from an anime. Future Ron's conversation with Present Ron will be in the next chapter. Guess who, in the reviews, took over the world.

Author edit: Added more detail to the kids and extended the dialog for Kim's anger to build up slower. If you see anything wrong let me know and it shall be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

On his ride to the Bueno Nacho HQ, Ron couldn't help but wonder how a week ago he would never have stood up to Kim. But then again, it's not every day you have a future version of you helping you out change history.

*Flash Back to a week ago*

Ron was downstairs in his basement leir, that he made while still Zerpox, working on a new EMP bracelet device that could set off in close range. It would work well against Synthrodrones and robots that he would need to fight. Just as he was going to take it for a test run a portal came through and a bike came out.

Ron ran over to the rider who fell off his bike, took off the helmet and was shocked. He had the same lock tattoo and blond hair as him.

"Ugh what hit me?" The big man said turning over and holding his head. He quickly looked around him and saw present Ron. "Hey, Ron I'm you from the future." The future Ron said. Present Ron fainted.

2 hrs. later.

"Ugh what happened?" Present Ron said getting up. He looked around and saw that he was laying down on the couch in the living room area of his leir.

"You passed out." A voice said and Ron looked and saw his head on a very muscular body with two mugs. "Here this will help."

"Thanks." Ron said sitting up to grab the mug. Mm its good.

"It's Drew Lipsey's secret recipe to Coco Momo." Future Ron said. "We made a deal about keeping peace within the house."

"So not to be rude but who are you and why are you here?" Younger Ron asked.

"I see you are me after all so strait right to it. Well I am here to save the future. Our kids deserve peace and to restore the peace I need to stop the one who will take over the world and train you."

"Who took over the world?" Younger Ron asked.

"Well…" Older Ron said.

1 hr. later.

"So, these are pictures of our kids." Younger Ron asked looking at the photos that were downloaded on the bike.

"Yep, you want a copy or something?" Older Ron asked a bit worried.

"it's more like a confidence thing. If I can make these two kids happy then I know I am on the right path." Younger Ron smiled.

"Ha-ha I should have expected that. Wade did though and gave me this flash drive to give you and Wade of this time." Older Ron said walking to his bike and pulling out a flash drive from the bag off his bike. A clang hit the floor.

"What is that?" Younger Ron asked as Older Ron picked up the key.

"This is a key built to unlock that which was sealed away. It didn't work on me because she made sure I couldn't use it at all." Older Ron said. "Wade developed it and finished it but she beat me to unlocking it and sealed it away."

"So, could I use it?" Younger Ron asked.

"Yes, you can but it will be painful much like the training we are going to do." Older Ron said. "You have been told it is called Mystical Monkey Power or MMP right? Well that is wrong. It is actually should be called Mystical Ape Power or MAP but they didn't like how it made it seem like everyone could use it when they can't."

"That makes sense but I guess that's mostly because I am hearing that from me." Younger Ron giggled.

"So, every night we will work on your powers and in exactly one week there will be an event and you might need the key so take it with you. I would hate for you to die because you are me." Older Ron said.

"So, with the training alone, do you think I will be strong enough to face what is coming up?" Younger Ron asked.

"No, but in the future, you will need to the for most of that power and activate **DARKNESS** when they come." Older Ron said. "But let's get training and then some Naco's. Then we will work on improving your ride because let's be honest you will need something faster."

"Booyah!" The Rons said together with a high five.

*Flash back over*

"Ron, you are there at Bueno Nacho HQ." Wade said.

"Wow the Auto drive turned out to be working smoothly." Ron said taking off the helmet. "How are things at prom?"

"Things have just gotten hot in here. Drakken just started his broadcast in the Middleton prom. Its ShowTime!" Older Ron said through his mike.

5 mins ago in the Middleton prom.

Kim was having the time of her life. Her boyfriend was being perfect. He was handsome, easy on the eyes, popular and a very good dancer. She then thought of her conversation with Ron. He will be back but she couldn't help but think about it.

Ron lying about a threat then quitting on the team for not taking him seriously and not giving him credit. When Kim thought about that she did feel a bit bad about that. She would just have to apologize and they will go back to being friends easy. For now, she should just focus on Eric and enjoy tonight.

"Kim something wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nope everything is perfect." Kim said dreamily with a smile on her face. As they learned in for a kiss there was a booming sound from the roof. "Nononono." As the roof was taken off by a giant robot and after a few seconds they were surrounded. She then noticed the force field keeping her inside. She turned around when she heard one of the robots say in a familiar voice, "Hello Middleton High schoolers. Enjoying Prom? This is Dr. Drakken speaking."

"Drakken what is this about?" Kim screamed pissed that her prom was being ruined again.

"What do you think it is, hmmm? After all, even the buffoon figured it out." Drakken said taunting Kim. "He was just a little off but with giant robot spread around the world via a fast food restaurant Ronald would have the world in his control."

"I really feel bad for what's his name. After all he was onto me and set an alert for me only for you to crush him and destroy his confidence. Hahaha." Drakken said. "And with you trapped no one can stop me!"

"I wouldn't say that Drew." A deep voice said from behind the bleachers. Everyone turned to see a very muscular Ron Stoppable with a few scars and a neck tat where shocked.

"Oh, and who are you?" Drakken said.

"Excuse me for my manners but at least you can do to remember my name." Ron said shocking everyone.

"The Buffoon!" Drakken said.

"Hahaha Not exactly but here look at this photo. This is Harry and Isabella, my kids." Ron said handing the robot a copy of a photo of his kids that he had with his wife. As Drakken looked at the photos and was shocked. Everyone was shocked hearing that Ron had kids in their teens.

"These two can't do anything to me." Drakken said handing the photo back. Shego was in shock in the back when the photo was shown. The names where names she considered naming her kids and they looked like her kids.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." The alarm went off.

"Damn I didn't know that would go off. Well so much for being the usual distraction." Buff Ron said as he put his finger on his ear. "You are up young me, the alarms go set off. You are going to need to use the key." He finished taking his finger off his ear. "Just for the record I am from the Future meant to be the ultimate distraction." Ron said going back to the bleachers to take a nap.

"Now it is time Kim Possible to watch your Ex-Buffon die." Drakken said with a dark smile on his face shocking most of the teens there as the screen changed to a screen with a smaller Ron Stoppable starting walking into the building.

With younger Ron.

"Ok Rufus the alarms are going off so take this gun and attach this to the antenna once the attack has begun. I'll be the distraction and you finish them off. Then we will go get some Naco's all right." Ron said putting Rufus into a vent after putting the sling and a mini grappling hook on his friend.

"You got it." Rufus said using his new grappling hook to ascend in the vents.

Ron couldn't help but smile at his friend was using it correctly. As he felt proud that he had raised Rufus properly.

He felt the big ninja coming again and got the sleeping gas ready as the biggest fight in his life so far to this point was coming. He felt the key on his neck scared to use it. The hairs on his neck were standing on ends anticipation for what is happening next.

Author notes. Well I had the day off so I finished writing a second chapter but don't expect a new chapter for a while. In the reviews tell me what do you think the power that the lock tattoo holds? Reposted after being spell checked this time.


	3. update

Sorry for the delay.

I am working on the next chapter but I've been thinking about what song I want to play in the backround to put the fight in time with real life.

This chapter will be deleted for 24 hrs before I upload the next chapter.


End file.
